Porque o tempo, o tempo não pára
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Cansado de correr na direção contrária, sem pódio de chegada ou beijo de namorada, eu sou mais um cara. Harry/Draco no pós guerra. Ouro no II Challenge Oneshot do Grimmauld Place


**N/A:** Fic escrita para o II Challenge Oneshot do Grimmauld Place, mestrado pelo meu darling Roonil. Dedico essa fic a ele também, por ter me tirado desse último bloqueio. Ainda te espero com uma tequila aqui na ilha da magia, viu?

* * *

_  
Disparo contra o sol  
Sou forte, sou por acaso  
Minha metralhadora cheia de mágoas  
Eu sou um cara  
Cansado de correr  
Na direção contrária  
Sem pódio de chegada ou beijo de namorada  
Eu sou mais um cara.  
(O Tempo Não Pára – Cazuza)_

**Porque o tempo, o tempo não pára.  
de lelyinthesky**

"Houve apenas um momento em que eu realmente achei que aquilo estava certo. Ou melhor, não. Houve um momento em que eu achei que aquilo não fosse errado. Não foi nenhuma grande epifania, não foi logo depois de ter sobrevivido a um acidente grave, e nem foi algo que me fez mudar o jeito como eu vivia. Eu estava acendendo um cigarro durante um intervalo no trabalho. Nem me lembro o que eu vi, ouvi ou senti para pensar aquilo. Mas por um breve período de tempo, foder Harry Potter todo dia enquanto tanto eu quanto o nobre menino que sobreviveu dizíamos às nossas nobres esposas que estávamos resolvendo problemas de nobre importância para o mundo bruxo não pareceu uma coisa tão errada assim.

Acredite, isso não te assustou mais do que a mim. Eu deveria estar passando tempo demais com aquele grifinório metido a messias para andar por aí tentando achar um lado certo para o que era clara e deliciosamente a coisa mais errada que poderíamos fazer."

xxx

"Ok, Malfoy, já entendi o que você quis dizer. Você realmente pode parar de falar sobre o perigo do uso de mágica em aviões. E pode sair de cima da minha mesa."

Draco olhou com tédio para o outro. Rolou os olhos e fez questão de se acomodar um pouco mais em cima da mesa de Harry Potter, que o encarava com um ar desinteressado do outro lado da sala, encostado na porta fechada.

"Potter, vamos repassar essa parte. Eu não estou te falando sobre os perigos do uso de mágica em aviões porque eu quero. Eu estou te falando sobre o uso de mágica em aviões porque o meu querido chefe, que também é o seu querido sogro, me mandou aqui para te explicar sobre os perigos do uso de mágica na porra dos aviões. Entendeu?"

Harry suspirou. Atravessou a sala e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa que Draco ocupava.

"Ok, Malfoy. Termine de me explicar sobre os aviões. Mas saia da minha mesa."

Draco bufou e saiu da mesa, virando-se para encarar o Secretário Júnior do Departamento de Aurores.

"Agora você me distraiu, Potter. Merda. Você não é capaz de ouvir por dez segundos sem exercitar essa sua mania irritante de dar ordens?"

Harry rolou os olhos e começou a mexer em papéis na sua mesa.

"Malfoy, eu estou ocupado tentando prender o resto da sua corja de comensais. Deixa o relatório aí que depois eu passo para o Shacklebolt."

"Ok, Potter. E se eu fosse você nesse momento, eu iria viajar de avião e torcer para que alguém da minha corja não esteja planejando lançar um _Expelliarmos_ na asa e aparatar enquanto o avião cai com uma centena de trouxas em direção à morte."

"Viu como você consegue explicar em poucas palavras?"

"Tenha um boa dia, Potter", Draco disse, a caminho da porta, após jogar a pasta com pergaminhos na mesa do outro.

xxx

"Não, eu ainda não estava dormindo com ele. Nesse momento, aquele bando de retardados da _minha corja_ de ex-comensais havia começado a se infiltrar no mundo trouxa para achar maneiras trouxas de matar trouxas. Sem um Você-sabe-quem para liderá-los, esse tipo de ataque de guerrilha completamente hipócrita e sem sentido tornou-se comum para os mais orgulhosos, incapazes de admitir que aquela época já havia passado. Ou para os novos idiotas, que achavam graça em se comportar como rebeldes da velha ordem.

E foi assim que eu passei a me odiar ainda mais diariamente. Como se não fosse suficiente que o único emprego que eu encontrei foi no Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas. Como se não fosse ridículo o bastante ser chefiado por Arthur Weasley. Como se eu já não tivesse que agüentar uma mulher irritante repetindo tudo isso todas as noites quando eu chegava em casa.

Agora eu precisava trabalhar em conjunto com Harry Potter.

Arthur Weasley tinha um senso de humor inconveniente e me deu o cargo de Secretário Júnior do Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas. Disse que minha completa ignorância em relação aos trouxas era uma vantagem, pois fazia com que eu pensasse como um bruxo – o que me faria entender melhor a cabeça desses ex-comensais fanfarrões. E aquele era um assunto de alta prioridade na nossa agenda.

Diariamente, eu precisava pesquisar os novos truques sendo usados por bruxos contra trouxas. (E se precisasse de ajuda, poderia pedir para Hermione Weasley, do Jurídico. Aquele velho ruivo era mesmo muito engraçadinho) E semanalmente levaria um relatório ao Departamento de Aurores, para alertar nossos ilustres vigilantes dos perigos que os pobres trouxas estavam correndo. _Ainda teria a honra de tratar diretamente com Harry Potter_, me disse o estagiário eufórico que ocupava um canto da sala única que nós utilizávamos no quinto andar. Arthur Weasley soltou um riso curto, sem levantar os olhos do aparelho celular que analisava.

Eu não te culpo se estiver rindo de mim."

xxx

O ar frio estava batendo nas bochechas rosadas de Draco com força, mas ele não parecia se importar com as tremidas repentinas que seu corpo dava. Enfrentava o frio para terminar o cigarro e não passar o resto do dia bufando de irritação com o recente encontro com o menino que sobreviveu.

Como era ridículo que continuassem chamando-o assim quando Harry Potter era tudo, menos um menino.

"Arthur não te deixa fumar no escritório, então?", Harry perguntou, aparecendo na calçada trouxa do prédio velho que disfarçava o Ministério da Magia.

"Isso te soa como alguma surpresa?", Draco respondeu, sentindo que precisaria de outro cigarro após aquela conversa.

"Shacklebolt não liga", Harry disse, tirando um maço do bolso e servindo-se de um. "Mas diz que pode passar a impressão errada ao resto dos departamentos."

"É lógico. Imagina quantas crianças não começariam a fumar para parecer o grande herói do mundo mágico."

Harry não disse nada, apenas acendeu o cigarro em sua boca.

xxx

"Sim, isso pode vir como um choque, mas Harry Potter fuma. Ele não esconde esse fato, mas certamente não se esforça para que saibam dele."

xxx

"Mas seria mesmo interessante se você morresse de câncer de pulmão, Potter", Draco falou, após um período de silêncio em que ambos os cigarros diminuíram consideravelmente. "'O Lord das Trevas não o matou, mas a nicotina sim.'"

Harry riu, sem encarar Draco. O Malfoy terminou seu cigarro e se voltou para a porta, de volta as ultimas horas insuportáveis de trabalho.

"Ei, Malfoy", Harry se encostou na parede. "Tem um pub aqui perto que serve uma cerveja barata desde cedo."

Draco encarou Harry, confuso. Olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que o outro estava mesmo falando com ele.

"Ah, qual o problema? Eu já tenho que te agüentar todos os dias no meu escritório, mesmo."

"_Exatamente",_ Draco respondeu, incrédulo.

"Deixa pra lá", disse Harry, sem parecer se abalar, e continuou a tragar o cigarro olhando para a rua. "Achei que talvez você tivesse mais a dizer do que desfilar os perigos do uso de magia em aviões."

"Não, Potter, ultimamente minha vida tem realmente girado em torno dessa informação particular e preciosa", atirou Draco, antes de bater a porta atrás de si e deixar o menino que sobreviveu sozinho com seu cigarro.

xxx

"Então você achou que na primeira vez que Harry Potter falou comigo como se eu fosse mais do que um inimigo de casa ou um colega de trabalho eu iria pular para as calças dele? Não. Eu tenho uma certa dignidade, por mais que você provavelmente ache dificuldade em ver isso."

xxx

Mais uma hora de trabalho e Draco estava passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Arthur Weasley achava essencial explicar a todos do departamento como funcionava algo chamado _internet_. E Draco não via por que razão ele deveria ser obrigado a entender como funciona um banco de dados de todas as informações trouxas do universo.

Foi obrigado a ouvir tudo, afinal o patriarca Weasley era seu chefe. Mas não resistiu a correr para a porta dos fundos do Ministério assim que a aula sobre informática acabou.

Encontrou Harry Potter, encostado na mesma parede de antes, acendendo outro cigarro. Harry o encarou quando Draco fechou a porta trás de si e continuou a tragar em silêncio. Draco acendeu seu próprio e se encostou na parede oposta.

"Acho que a gente precisa daquela cerveja, afinal", ele disse, depois de um tempo. De canto do olho, distinguiu um meio sorriso no rosto do auror.

xxx

"Sabe como é. Naquela semana minha mulher estava de TPM. Era quase impossível voltar para casa sem forjar uma dor de cabeça e ir correndo para cama fechar os olhos e fingir estar no sono mais profundo. Eu já estava me sentindo passivo. Era só uma questão de tempo."

xxx

"Antes eu vou querer uma dose de whisky, no gelo."

A garçonete olhou para o outro, indiferente ao fato de que uma cicatriz em forma de raio atrás da franja negra do jovem o fazia diferente de todos, e esperou seu pedido. Draco e Harry haviam entrado num pub trouxa no final de uma das ruas estreitas que atravessavam a rua do Ministério. Talvez a distância do local de trabalho bruxo fosse cautela, mas no fundo não faria diferença. Todos os bruxos iam embora por pó-de-flu e nem botavam os pés na calçada trouxa.

"Vou tomar o mesmo." A garçonete entediada foi embora e Harry se virou para o outro. "O mais forte não devia vir no final, Malfoy?"

"Se você quiser perder tempo e gastar dinheiro com mais copos de cerveja", disse Draco, acendendo um cigarro e puxando o cinzeiro da mesa para perto de si. Harry sorriu, divertindo-se.

"Nunca achei que fosse receber lições de economia de um Malfoy."

"Os tempos mudam. Eu nunca achei que fosse sentar num pub trouxa e tomar whisky com Harry Potter."

A garçonete trouxe os dois copos. Draco ergueu o seu e ofereceu um brinde. Harry respondeu com um brinde e um sorriso.

xxx

"Eu sei o que você está pensando. Toda essa cortesia não poderia dar certo. Eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa."

xxx

"Então, Potter, como vai a vida dos que saíram por cima?"

"Eu também preciso andar por aí caçando comensais que querem enfeitiçar aviões, Malfoy. Por que você diz que eu saí por cima?"

"Ah, Potter, por favor. Não é você que escreve os relatórios e trata diariamente com Arthur _Eu Amo Molas Trouxas_ Weasley."

"Não, eu trato diariamente com você."

"Você pode ver como sua rotina é bem mais interessante que a minha."

Ele riu, quase impacientemente, o que fez com que Draco se lembrasse nitidamente dos tempos de Hogwarts.

"Não dá para sair por cima de um guerra, Malfoy."

"Lógico que dá. Por cima da terra já é um bom começo."

A impaciência deixou de ser riso, e Harry se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Não gostava de tocar naquele assunto, e Draco sabia disso.

"Pois quem saiu por cima foi você e sua família, Malfoy. Nenhuma acusação, nenhuma prisão. Mesmo depois de seu pai ter ajudado Voldemort a custa de qualquer coisa."

"Ah, sim. Sabe que às vezes eu me pergunto como seria a vida se nada disso tivesse acontecido? Papai poderia ter ido para Azkaban. Mamãe morrido. Eu poderia ter virado um pequeno órfão como você." Os olhos de Draco brilharam com a escolha de palavras, e Harry bateu com a mão na mesa, com raiva.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!" Ele apagou o cigarro que fumava com violência. "Eu sabia que não dava pra tentar ser civilizado com você."

Draco riu; começou com um sorriso malicioso mas não conteve uma risada seca.

"O que foi?"

"Não tinha sentido saudade dos velhos tempos?"

xxx

"Sabe que Hogwarts foi a parte mais feliz da minha vida? Pode ser patético dizer isso, sendo que eu era odiado pela maioria, respeitado por quase ninguém e vivia apanhando para Harry _Eu tenho uma cicatriz e fama que não quero_ Potter. Mas pelo menos eu não precisava pensar duas vezes antes de dizer meu sobrenome para um estranho."

xxx

Harry sorriu, balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos. Draco sorriu orgulhoso. Parece que o grifinório, de cima do seu pedestal erguido por outros e regado a glória, sentia tanta falta quanto ele.

"Então um brinde aos velhos tempos, onde o máximo que acontecia era Voldemort tentar atacar uma vez por ano."

"E eu tinha pelo que torcer, já que a Sonserina só perdia no Quadribol."

Os dois brindaram o resto de whisky antes de pedir o primeiro copo de cerveja.

xxx

"Naquela noite, aquela primeira noite como seja lá o que fôssemos, fui para casa um pouco mais leve. É verdade, bêbado, mas se embebedar sozinho não é a mesma coisa que dividir a mesa com alguém. Nem prestei atenção no que minha mulher reclamava do meu lado na cama e dormi sem precisar tomar as pílulas que normalmente tomo.

Se você vivesse minha vida, saberia o que isso significava e por que eu aceitei o próximo convite sem hesitar."

xxx

No dia seguinte, Draco saiu para fumar logo pela manhã. De novo, a maldita da internet dominou os assuntos entre os três membros do Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas. Arthur Weasley até sugeriu que Draco aprendesse a mexer com aquilo, para ver que tipo de ataque os bruxos poderiam causar com a ajuda da nova descoberta. Draco não se deu ao trabalho de explicar ao velho ruivo que seria impossível enviar qualquer coisa perigosa através daquela porcaria de computador, e saiu correndo da sala na primeira chance que teve.

Na rua trouxa do Ministério, exercitou uma mania que costumava acalmá-lo. Queimar. Pegou o pergaminho que Weasley lhe havia entregado com informações novas sobre a merda da internet, e atirou fogo com a varinha. Assistiu o papel queimar e acendeu o cigarro com as chamas. Ouviu uma voz.

"Espero que isso seja o novo relatório sobre o perigo dos aviões. O último estava incrivelmente chato."

"Converse comigo de novo quando você precisar empregar seus dotes literários para explicar como funciona uma porra de uma turbina."

Harry se encostou na parede oposta a Draco, que ainda admirava o pergaminho queimar em sua mão. Puxou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu nas chamas do papel, com os olhos fixados nos cinzentos de Draco.

"Dia ruim?", ele perguntou, encostando-se novamente na parede.

"Há algum outro tipo?", respondeu Draco, soltando o papel no chão para que se contorcesse em cinzas, fazendo com que a única fumaça a atrapalhar sua vista fosse a do cigarro em sua mão.

xxx

"Pelo menos eu sabia que o pub estaria lá no final do dia, com bebida barata e outros desgraçados como eu. Veja você, até com trouxas eu estava me identificando. Por Merlin, até com Harry _Maldito_ Potter eu estava me identificando, apesar de ainda não entender o que ele poderia ver no meu estado de espírito patético."

xxx

"Dia ruim, Potter?", repetiu Draco, algumas horas depois, numa mesa do mesmo pub do dia anterior. Ele respondeu com um aceno pesado e um bufo preocupado, e Draco quis perguntar o que era. Resolveu esperar algumas cervejas.

"Você é casado, não é, Malfoy?", perguntou o auror, depois de tais cervejas.

"Mas como, você não leu na coluna social do Profeta Diário? Saiu uma linha inteira, bem no canto da página de segunda-feira."

"Eu não sei direito o que fazer."

"Não diga. O que há de errado nisso? É a reação padrão dos casados."

"Eu não consigo mais conversar com Ginny sobre... bem, sobre nada. Eu não sei, parece que ela nunca vai ser capaz de entender."

"Em primeiro lugar, conversar nunca foi uma razão para arranjar uma esposa. Ao meu ver é justamente o contrário. Me casei para ver se calava a boca de todo mundo. E segundo, entender o que, Potter?"

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e bebeu mais um gole.

"Deixa pra lá."

"Fica meio difícil de alguém entender uma coisa quando nem você sabe o que é, né?"

Ele continuou em silêncio, balançando a cabeça como quem se arrepende de ter começado o assunto.

"Malfoy, esquece, eu não devia ter começado esse tipo de conversa com você..."

"Há!" Foi a vez de Draco se mostrar irritado, e virou o copo de cerveja na boca. "Conversar sobre derrotas, porque não fazê-lo com Draco Malfoy? Ele entende tudo disso, mesmo."

"Não é isso... É que... você parece não se importar com tanta facilidade."

Draco aceitou aquilo como um elogio.

xxx

"Eu não sabia que o herói do mundo bruxo podia ter tantos dias ruins."

xxx

Era a quinta vez que se encontravam no pub. Sempre começavam a conversa com amenidades do trabalho, culminavam em uma discussão sobre qualquer tema relacionado aos anos em Hogwarts e terminavam cambaleantes até a rua escura, onde cada um aparatava para sua casa. Naquele dia, Draco já estava queimando um guardanapo quando Harry chegou.

"Você não acendeu isso com sua varinha, acendeu?"

"Sempre tenha um isqueiro no bolso, caso queira fumar em lugares trouxas. Lição número um do mundo real, Potter."

Draco pediu uma dose de whisky pura daquela vez, e Harry o acompanhou. Era um daqueles dias. Algo mínimo acontecia, mas Draco não conseguia parar de pensar em como tudo estava desmoronando ao seu redor. Sua mulher havia perguntado onde estava um colar de esmeraldas que ela havia ganhado dos Malfoy no noivado dos dois. Draco havia vendido o colar meses antes, para pagar uma dívida de seu pai, que insistia em tentar manter padrões que não existiam.

Naqueles dias Draco saía de casa irritado e apressado, e se via perambular por Londres sem cuidar de onde ia. Não prestava atenção se caminhava ao encontro a bairros perigosos, não atentava para ter sempre a varinha a mão. Simplesmente andava, esperando que algo acontecesse. Mas nunca acontecia nada. No máximo encontrava garotos trouxas em becos escuros, se insinuando para ganhar um trocado, e o Malfoy gastava algumas moedas trouxas para se aliviar.

xxx

"Não leve a mal, eu só pagava para que eles me chupassem. Nunca havia tido nada com outro homem e, além disso, e nem sei por que preferia pagar garotos e não mulheres. Acho que me sentia melhor ao ver um naquela situação, mais fudido que eu. Potter bem disse que eu conseguia não me importar com nada. Pois bem, eu me importo um pouco comigo, e às vezes preciso de uma massagem no ego.

Naquela noite, no pub, precisava de algo parecido. E quando fico assim, costumo irritar as pessoas."

xxx

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou Harry.

Devia ser alguma espécie de sensibilidade grifinória, ou coisa de herói, com mania de salvar todo mundo que parece estar em apuros.

"Sabe o que aconteceu, Potter? Você e seus problemas idiotas."

Ele ficou surpreso. Draco podia ver a confusão se formar no rosto do outro.

"O que foi, Malfoy?"

"'Eu não sei falar com minha esposa, eu não consigo dormir a noite porque fico lembrando dos meus pais mortos, ninguém nesse mundo me entende, ninguém mais perdeu nada na porra da guerra.'" Sabe, Potter, você não foi o único que perdeu coisas com toda essa merda. Pelo contrário, você até ganhou bastante."

Ele parecia em choque, como se ainda não fosse capaz de responder a uma mudança repentina como aquela.

"Você é famoso, é tratado como deus onde quer que vá, crianças querem ser você e pelo menos metade dos bebês nascidos nos últimos anos se chamam Harry. Não consigo ver o lado ruim disso tudo, ou o que quer que os outros precisam _entender_..."

"Mas é muito fácil pra você mesmo, né, Malfoy? Perder o dinheiro da família e um respeito que seu pai construiu com arte das trevas e se achar o coitadinho da história?"

"Não estou achando que eu sou nada, só não sei por que você prefere se remoer desse jeito por uma coisa que não foi culpa sua. Vai ficar assim para o resto da vida? Aí sua mulherzinha realmente não vai agüentar, a não ser, é claro, que ela tenha sido esperta para sair daquela pobreza de família dela..."

Harry levantou-se da cadeira num pulo, e puxou a camisa de Draco, por trás da mesa. Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

"Vai me bater aqui, Potter? Vamos lá, talvez se envolver numa briga de bar trouxa seja o que você precise pra despejar toda essa raiva inútil de si mesmo que você tem."

Harry apertou a camisa de Draco até que ele ficasse mais perto, olhando fixamente nos olhos do outro. As pessoas do bar haviam se levantado e rodeavam com cautela a mesa dos dois. Pareciam esperar a violência. Draco fazia o mesmo; pedia com os olhos que Harry terminasse o trabalho. Talvez sentisse alguma coisa. Mas o auror apenas largou o outro, num gesto forte, e saiu do pub na direção da rua escura.

xxx

"Eu às vezes me pergunto o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse ido atrás. Provavelmente nada do resto aconteceria, e nós nos encontraríamos nos corredores do Ministério fingindo que nada mais do que uma guerra havia acontecido."

xxx

"Ah, Potter, eu não acredito! Vamos lá, não seria a primeira vez que você me machucaria. Da outra vez eu quase sangrei até a morte, o que é um soco?"

"Malfoy, qual é o seu problema? Se você não gosta da sua vida, não sente nada nem se importa com ninguém, foda-se! Eu não preciso de mais alguém pra me preocupar."

Draco riu alto, quase mais alto que os gritos que ambos faziam ecoar na rua.

"Você acha mesmo que eu quero que você cuide de mim, Potter? Acha que eu quero provar do milagre potteriano com alguns anos de atraso? Eu estou bem do jeito que estou. Eu só quero que você me dê um soco para que eu possa te dar outro de volta."

Harry bateu. Houve um momento em que Draco caiu para trás, e Harry sacudiu os dedos doloridos. Então foi a vez do Malfoy bater no outro, que revidou empurrando o loiro até a parede, onde segurou a gola da camisa e uniu sua respiração forte a do outro.

Eles se olharam por um tempo, mas só o que o escuro permitia que vissem era o brilho dos olhos. O silêncio da rua parecia sacudido pelas respirações fortes dos dois.

Então Harry empurrou o corpo contra o outro e colou seus lábios nos de Draco.

xxx

"Não pense que eu planejei isso em algum momento. Eu realmente só queria tomar umas com Harry potter, ver como era a vida no paraíso. Lembrar de como era ter um rival, discutir, brigar, exercitar o sarcasmo que minha mulher tanto repudia.

Mas aquilo era, no mínimo, bom."

xxx

Draco retribuiu o beijo e passou as mãos pelas costas de Harry, apertando-o contra seu próprio corpo. Sentiu o membro duro do rapaz na sua frente, e viu que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Beijaram-se como se aquele muro pudesse desabar a qualquer momento, como se aquela fosse a última oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa. De sentir qualquer coisa.

Draco abaixou a mão e chegou até a calça de Harry. Massageou o pênis ereto do outro, que interrompeu os beijos com barulhos de prazer. Os sons eram quase doloridos e raivosos, como se a contragosto. Draco abriu a calça com a mão e envolveu o pênis com os dedos. O gemido de Harry beirou um grito, e Draco sentiu que seus lábios formavam um sorriso e seu próprio pênis lutava para sair das calças pretas que usava.

"Malfoy…" Harry murmurou, de repente, e sem forças.

"Cala a boca", completou Draco, e apertou os cabelos de Harry para que seus lábios se encontrassem. A boca de Harry se mexeu violentamente, implorando para que aquilo acabasse e que o tempo lhes restava fosse usado com toda a força que conhecia.

Draco sabia que estavam na rua. Que havia pessoas no pub próximo, que algum bruxo talvez passasse por ali para ver aquilo. Acima de tudo, sabia que aquilo não era nem um pouco normal.

Infelizmente a vida normal de Draco era insuportável. Ele não tinha nada a perder, e preferiu contar com a escuridão para escondê-los do resto do mundo

Tirou a mão do cabelo de Harry, mas este continuou a beijá-lo com força. Abriu sua própria calça e, no momento em que o fez, as mãos de Harry não demoraram a ir de encontro ao membro duro de Draco. Seus corpos se mexeram como se já soubessem o que fazer, e Harry virou Draco para encarar a parede. Beijou com força o pescoço claro do loiro e segurou o pênis firmemente.

Draco gritou a dor, a raiva, a frustração e deixou que Harry o ajudasse a fugir daquela tortura que o acompanharia para sempre, e que precisaria de momentos anormais, absurdos e errados como aquele para se tornar ao menos suportável.

xxx

"Você deve estar se perguntando como foi encontrar com ele no próximo dia. Ok, não foi tão alegre e natural como comentar o resultado do jogo de quadribol do dia anterior. Mas ele estava certo sobre mim. Eu realmente não me importo mais com nada."

xxx

Draco acendia o primeiro cigarro do dia, e o expediente ainda nem havia começado. Havia sido estressante em chegar em casa no meio da madrugada escondendo da mulher as marcas e os cheiros causados por outros. E ela não gostava que fumasse dentro de casa.

A porta detrás de si abriu, e Draco fechou os olhos por um momento, antecipando quem seria. Aparentemente Ginny Weasley tinha a mesma opinião de seu pai sobre o cigarro trouxa.

Draco estava quase terminando, e virou-se para voltar para dentro. Encontrou imediatamente os olhos verdes do outro, que o encararam sem expressão. Draco considerou passar por ele e voltar ao trabalho, aos relatórios, à vida. Mas preferiu brincar um pouco mais com aquele tipo novo de perigo.

"Bom dia, Potter. Dormiu bem?"

Harry pareceu surpreso de início, mas por fim relaxou os olhos e contraiu os lábios em um sorriso leve.

"Bom dia, Malfoy. E acho que estarmos aqui tão cedo hoje responde a sua pergunta."

Draco deu de ombros e se dirigiu a porta, jogando o resto de cigarro no meio fio. Então sentiu que Harry segurava seu braço quando passou do seu lado. Ele soltou a fumaça com um ruído nervoso.

"Eu vou ao pub beber hoje à noite, Potter", disse Draco, com a voz natural. Harry não disse nada, apenas soltou o braço do outro e tragou mais uma vez.

xxx

"E assim aconteceu. Era como se todas as noites fingíssemos que nada havia acontecido no dia anterior e começássemos de novo. Bebíamos whisky, depois cerveja, conversávamos sobre o trabalho, entrávamos numa discussão e terminávamos por resolvê-la com o silêncio dos nossos corpos nervosos num dos quartos acima do pub, ou até no mesmo beco em que havíamos começado toda aquela loucura.

E era justamente a loucura que me impelia a sempre voltar. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha um segredo que queria guardar. Que não fosse uma transação que pudesse incriminar alguém da minha família, ou um fato que todos soubessem, mas eu não pudesse confirmar por não querer os gritos indignados de minha mulher em casa. Havia algo de delicioso em ter um segredo só meu, e não do meu sobrenome.

É claro que isso mudou agora."

xxx

"Mas me diga, Malfoy: porque viver, então?"

Aquele dia era, aparentemente, péssimo para ambos. Harry havia voltado de uma missão dos aurores e estava até agora evitando comentar qualquer coisa relacionada a ela. Draco havia descoberto que seu pai estava envolvido com o contrabando de artefatos trouxas enfeitiçados. Ele havia discutido e tentado fazer o pai desistir, mas Lucius Malfoy não era um homem fácil de convencer. Para ele, o mundo jamais seria justo até que ele voltasse a ter pelo menos um elfo doméstico.

"Como assim, Potter?"

"Desculpe dizer, mas você não parece querer nem um pouco viver como está agora. Pra que se dar ao trabalho?"

"Está tentando me convencer a cometer suicídio?"

"Não quis dizer isso. Não quero que você desista, só quero saber o que faz você não desistir."

Harry levantou os olhos, que até então estava perdidos em algum ponto da mesa, e encarou Draco. Este franziu a sobrancelha.

"O que aconteceu naquela missão, Potter?"

"Nada."

"Não seja idiota. Eu sou a única pessoa para quem você foi honesto nas últimas semanas, eu consigo perceber quando você está mentindo."

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão de sincera surpresa. Talvez estivesse imaginando como haviam chegado naquele ponto. Era o que Draco fazia todo santo dia.

"Não faz diferença eu mentir ou não agora. Vamos só terminar essa cerveja e ir embora daqui."

Naquela noite, havia algo de diferente nos barulhos escondidos pelo beco escuro. A intensidade dos movimentos de Harry era nova. Draco tentava agarrar-se a eles, mas sentia que a cada momento eles ficavam mais distantes. Era como se ele tivesse pressa para acabar com aquilo, mas quisesse aproveitar cada último momento.

Depois que ambos se encontraram em gemidos que quase viraram gritos e respirações fortes e cansadas, Harry segurou a cabeça de Draco com as mãos e o olhou nos olhos. Foi a primeira vez que o fizeram, geralmente saíam cada um para cada lado, com olhos baixos e um cigarro aceso. Naquele dia, os orbes verdes do outro pareciam querer gravar a expressão confusa de Draco. Seus lábios se aproximaram e eles trocaram um beijo quase doce, tão novo quanto aquela vontade de ter certeza do que haviam acabado de fazer.

"Tchau, Malfoy", disse Harry, de repente, e soltou o outro. Saiu andando pela rua negra, ainda colocando a camisa para dentro da calça. Draco ficou parado e pôde ver quando ele virou numa esquina e acendeu um cigarro com um isqueiro.

Ele ficou parado ali por um tempo. Ignorou estar numa rua trouxa e levantou a varinha até uma lata de lixo próxima. Murmurou um feitiço e o lixo pegou fogo, iluminando a parede gasta. Ele usou o fogo para acender um cigarro e encostou-se na parede para saborear o gosto suave de uma morte distante. Às vezes imaginava como seria se ela chegasse antes, e às vezes apenas expirava a fumaça com cansaço.

xxx

"No dia seguinte eu entendi tudo. Eu cheguei no Ministério e Weasley me cumprimentou com uma mistura de hesitação e respeito. Eu perguntei o que havia acontecido e ele disse, cauteloso, que meu pai havia sido preso. Uma grande operação de aurores ontem de madrugada, a continuação da anterior; e a quadrilha de comensais que vendiam facas trouxas enfeitiçadas com um encantamento suicida havia sido toda levada a Azkaban. Alguns seriam condenados a prisão perpétua, por crimes anteriores. Lucius Malfoy era um deles.

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu depois que ouvi tudo o que Weasley disse. Não posso dizer que senti surpresa. Quando dei por mim, estava na rua atrás do Ministério e a edição do dia do Profeta Diário, que exibia uma foto de meu pai e outros quatros ex-comensais na primeira página, queimava do meu lado.

xxx

Draco estava sentado na beira da calçada, observando o rosto de seu pai se contorcer entre as folhas queimadas. Levava o cigarro à boca lentamente, e tentava não imaginar o que ouviria quando chegasse em casa naquele dia. Desejou que pudesse ficar ali para sempre.

"Malfoy", disse uma voz atrás de si. Draco não quis se virar. "Eu… preciso te entregar isso."

A hesitação na voz de Harry fez com que Draco se virasse, bruscamente, para ver o que o auror lhe entregava. Os olhos verdes pareceram se surpreender, levemente, quando viram a expressão vazia de Draco.

"O que é isso, Potter?"

"Uma intimação para depor." Harry continuou, entregando-lhe um pergaminho. "É praxe da investigação, você sabe…"

"Oh! E você veio até aqui para fazer um trabalho tão insignificante quanto entregar intimações a filhos de criminosos" Draco arrancou o papel das mãos de Harry, mas sua voz ainda estava seca e natural.

"Malfoy, não seja…"

"O quê? Mal agradecido? Orgulhoso?" Draco apertou o papel nas mãos. "Me desculpe, Potter. Eu deveria estar te agradecendo por me foder uma última vez horas antes de ir mandar meu pai para a cadeia para sempre."

Harry encarou Draco em silêncio. O barulho do jornal se desfazendo em cinzas ficou evidente por algum tempo, e os olhos cinzentos de Draco finalmente abaixaram para ver o papel que o outro havia lhe entregado.

"Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer", começou Harry, e foi interrompido pelo barulho da intimação sendo amassada violentamente.

"Sim, Potter! Você pode calar a boca e sair da minha frente, e parar de fingir que me entende!"

O grito ecoou pela rua deserta, e Harry ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu e entrou pela porta, com um último olhar do que Draco reconheceu como aceitação, pena e arrependimento.

xxx

"Você pode estar achando que isso é vingança. Eu não digo que não seja. Mas, convenhamos, é mais do que isso. É quase um favor. Está na hora de Potter entender como seria a vida que ele tanto achou que levava."

O jovem moreno encarava Draco com uma mistura de satisfação, confusão e completo pavor. Draco se xingou por terem mandado um estagiário qualquer, sem a menor condição de absorver aquelas revelações. Mas não tinha outra opção. Draco Malfoy não tinha mais o mesmo prestígio com o Profeta Diário, e ele tinha certeza que a única razão por que haviam mandado qualquer jornalista era a prisão de seu pai. Esperavam algumas palavras sobre a vida privada de Lucius Malfoy para colorir a matéria do dia seguinte sobre o monstro que ele era. Não esperavam um relato completo sobre a vida secreta do herói do mundo bruxo.

"Esse é o maior furo da sua vida, garoto, você sabe disso, né?" Draco sentiu a necessidade de explicar, e o jovem recém formado e obviamente aterrorizado por tamanha responsabilidade sacudiu a cabeça em sim.

"Eu… eu sei", ele gaguejou, e folheou as anotações que havia feito durante a última hora. "Mas… posso perguntar uma coisa?" Draco aquiesceu. "Por que está fazendo isso? Não vai destruir a sua vida também?"

Draco riu um riso seco. Esperava por aquela pergunta. "Depois de tudo que eu te contei, você não acha que minha vida já está destruída o bastante para eu não me importar mais com ela?"

O jovem murmurou alguma coisa, confuso. "Mas…" ele parecia tentar fazer uma conta matemática na sua cabeça. "Você não gosta dele?"

O rosto do jovem parecia ter a certeza de que havia comunicado algo óbvio, como a resposta de dois mais dois. Draco franziu os olhos e tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada que havia pedido.

"Você simplesmente fale com seu editor e conte tudo o que eu te falei aqui." Draco levantou-se e jogou algumas moedas na mesa. "E se quiser uma declaração sobre meu pai, use essa: Ele está preso a uma vida que não é mais dele e nem existe mais. Que julgue quem nunca demorou para largar de algo passado."

xxx

Draco fumou no caminho para o Ministério, para não ter que voltar à rua trouxa do prédio. Chegou ao escritório, que estava silencioso. Foi recebido por Arthur Weasley, que o mirou com um quê de compaixão, disse que Potter o havia procurado e perguntou se ele não queria tirar o dia de folga e ir para casa.

Ele disse _casa_ como se fosse um lugar bom. Draco murmurou qualquer coisa e negou com a cabeça, e sentou-se na sua mesa. Não havia nenhum relatório ou memorando sobre o ocorrido, o que obviamente não aconteceria se fosse qualquer outra operação de apreensão de objetos trouxas.

Draco passou as mãos pelo rosto e tentou controlar os flashes de imagens e vozes que passavam em alta velocidade pela sua cabeça. Seu pai atrás das grades – iria visitá-lo? -, sua mulher, que obviamente o receberia com a maior briga de suas vidas quando chegasse em casa. Potter.

Tirou o pergaminho amassado que o auror lhe havia entregado mais cedo do bolso, e leu o conteúdo. Deveria comparecer ao meio dia do dia seguinte no Departamento de Aurores para interrogação. A ironia obrigou Draco a formar um meio sorriso cansado.

Ele abriu a gaveta para guardar o papel e viu algo novo por cima da bagunça habitual. Tirou um isqueiro prateado com detalhes verdes. E dessa vez sorriu de verdade.

xxx

O dia seguinte começou com uma luz abafada e o barulho de vozes no corredor. Draco não havia ido para casa; após deixar o Ministério foi até o pub trouxa de sempre. Sabia que não encontraria Harry. Na verdade, achava que havia ido até ali justamente por saber que aquele seria o último lugar em que veria Harry Potter, que era tema de brinde do todos os bares e lares bruxos naquela noite, por _acabar com o que resta deles. _

Draco não queria continuar naquela vida, e esperava pela que viria com a impressão do Profeta Diário. O jornal provavelmente já estava nas mãos de todos os bruxos da Inglaterra, mas ele dificilmente o encontraria naquela hospedaria trouxa. Vestiu-se e tomou um café no pub abaixo. Sua mente estava vazia, indiferente. Em espera.

Ele virou em uma rua deserto e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados quando seus ouvidos se encheram com as vozes de conversas sobre galeões, barulhos de explosões que não chamava a atenção e os estalos de outras pessoas aparatando. No meio, Draco distinguiu a voz de um garoto vendendo o jornal por alguns nuques.

O garoto nem ao menos se assustou com o rosto de Draco. Ninguém mais ali o fazia. A capa do Profeta Diário trazia uma manchete sobre o julgamento dos ex-comensais, uma entrevista com Arthur Weasley sobre o uso de artefatos trouxas em atentados e uma pequena nota com uma foto de um casal feliz. Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter esperavam o primeiro filho.

Draco atravessou o Beco Diagonal com o jornal em mãos, passando os olhos pela matéria sobre o grupo de ex-comensais. A última frase era sua declaração do dia anterior. Draco acendeu um cigarro com o isqueiro prateado novo e observou o sorriso de Potter na fotografia logo ao lado das palavras ditas por ele no dia anterior, após uma hora de confissões que obviamente eram incômodas demais para se tornarem públicas. Uma nova vida.

Talvez fosse isso que tivesse ganhado naquele momento. Ele dobrou o jornal e deixou-o num dos bancos da calçada, deu uma última tragada e aparatou para o trabalho.

xxx

_Mas se você achar  
Que eu tô derrotado  
Saiba que ainda estão rolando os dados  
Porque o tempo, o tempo não pára._


End file.
